


After All

by The_Beauty_of_Intention



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beauty_of_Intention/pseuds/The_Beauty_of_Intention
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor struggles with the complications of being Herald in the aftermath of the Corypheus defeat. Cassandra seeks to find her.<br/>(see what I did there?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot

"The Inquisitor is in her quarters Ser, she asked not to be disturbed."  
Cassandra looked at the guard with daring eyes and an elegant lift of her chin, "I think for me, there is an exception."  
"Yes, Seeker Pentaghast," replied the guard before moving aside.  
Cassandra made her way up the tower steps making note of the renovations. She had never been in the Herald's quarters before. She visits now for the absence of her friend. She had not seen the Inquisitor in over a week and had heard rumors that she was not well or was in hiding. Cassandra was determined to find out the truth herself. As she made it up the final steps, it occurred to her, she did not know quite what to say. She paused. What if the Inquisitor really didn't want to see her?  
The door creaked open at the cautiousness of a brave warrior's hand. Cassandra steeled herself and then called out, "Inquisitor? May I have a word?" She could hear the rustling of sheets and a sniff from above.  
"Yes, come in Cassandra. How may I help you?" the Lady Inquisitor asked. She had always had a soft spot for the Seeker and couldn't refuse her even in her darkest hour when she was presentable to no one. Myra had to quickly roll out of her laying position to sit at the side of the bed. She smoothed out her tunic as she heard heavy steps climb the entry to her room.  
"I have come to update you on the Seekers and the Chantry," said Cassandra as soon as her friend was in view. The Inquisitor was looking back at her with tired eyes. She appeared to be shaking, "And to check in with you."  
"Ah," said Myra, unsure of how to proceed with conversation. The moment she laid eyes on Cassandra she felt embarrassed at her own state. Cassandra appeared tall and strong as usual; in control of her own life. As Inquisitor, Myra felt she should be able to present the same but right now, she just couldn't bring herself to it. Still, she attempted some decorum by moving to stand.  
Cassandra held up her hand, "If you don't mind Inquisitor, I'd like to sit. I spent a long day walking around the Hinterlands with Iron Bull and Sera trying to find one of her 'friends'."  
"Oh. Please, do sit. What was this about?" To the Inquisitor's surprise Cassandra walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Her own posture became more ridged, but Cassandra made effort to seem more relaxed.  
"Oh it was fruitless. One of the Red Jennys claimed have information on the Empress's horse thieves. We spent hours tromping around..." Cassandra noticed how her Herald's eyes began to glass over and she turned her head to look directly at her. Myra hadn't noticed anything. Cassandra then reached out her hand and placed it on top the Inquisitor's. Myra jolted as if to snap out of her own thoughts. She looked down at the bed where their hands lay, and then into the Seekers deep, brown eyes.  
"How are you my friend?" Cassandra asked. Her eyes were as keen as ever, but also soft and holding of the Inquisitor's gaze.  
Myra's breath hitched before she spoke again.  
"I... I am alright Cassandra."  
"No, no you are not Myra. I know you. You forget the time I've spent with you on the battle field, the time you've spent tending to my wounds, or the times we laughed at Bull's ridiculous attempts at seducing women. I know what you look like when you are happy, and I know what you look like when you are not, and now I want to say, I am worried about you. I haven't seen or heard from you in over a week."  
"I know Cassandra. I'm sorry."  
Just then the Inquisitor began to shake again.  
"Are you cold?" Cassandra looked around the room and noticed the windows were open. But it wasn't like her leader to be chilled. Myra had become accustom to Skyhold weather long ago.  
"No. It's not that. It's..." Myra couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.  
Cassandra gripped Myra's hand tighter and looked down, giving Myra a chance to recover her words.  
"I wasn't, I never planned for this, you know? Now that Corypheus is defeated, I'm not sure I know what to do. I mean, I know what is expected of me. Much of the proceedings are the same as before, it's just... I joined the Inquisition because I had to, because I knew it was right, because there was an enemy to defeat, and now that that enemy is defeated, I'm left with this sense that it is time for me to move on, like I have a neglected freedom I need to pick up again, a previous life to live. I'm not sure I'm fit to be a leader. The power that I have been given..."  
Myra faded out for a moment and Cassandra felt it her turn to speak.  
"I don't know if any of us asked for the power we were given, well accept for Lilianna of course, I'm not sure any of us are sure we are perfectly fit to lead, but like you, we do because we must. We must not because of what others expect of us, but because of the internal knowledge that something must be done. We lead, but as you have so wisely taught us, we lead together."  
The Inquisitor's lowered head lifted in a nod.  
"I look up to you Myra, but I also see you as my dearest friend. I do not want to be without you in my life."  
Cassandra wasn't sure exactly why she said what she said, it actually took her a bit by surprise. Her Herald's head lifted and looked into her eyes, searching, for what she did not know, but suddenly Cassandra felt vulnerable and she pulled her hand to herself.  
"It's not just that Cass. After closing the final breach, the voices from the Well have grown louder. I'm not sure I can control them. I fear what might become of me, what might become of all of us if I continue to lead."  
Cassandra visibly looked worried. "Myra, let me..." She grabbed the Herald's hand again, "Let me help you."  
The Inquisitor found what she was searching for in her Seeker's eyes.  
"Lay down with me Cass, will you?"  
With that the Seeker nodded, took off her metal armour and curled up beside her Herald in bed. She wrapped her arm around her Herald's warm torso then pulled her in close.  
"I am here. I will always be by your side." As the words poured from her lips she understood and she meant it.


End file.
